1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display panel and a repair method thereof, and more particularly, to a flat display panel with a structure having repair lines and a method of repairing broken lines thereof
2. Description of the Prior Art
An advanced monitor with multiple functions is an important feature for use in current consumer electronic products. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) which are colorful monitors with high resolution are widely used in various electronic products such as monitors for mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, laptop computers, and notebook computers.
A thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel has gradually become a mainstream product in the consumer electronics market because it has many advantages, such as high quality, efficient utilization of space, low consumption power, and no radiation. Refer to FIG. 1, which is a partial schematic diagram of a conventional LCD panel. The conventional LCD panel comprises a plurality of pixel electrodes 100, a plurality of data lines 102, and a plurality of scan lines 101. Each of the plurality of pixel electrodes 100 is connected to a scan line 101 and to a data line 102 through a TFT 103. The TFT 103 is brought into conduction or cutoff in response to a scan signal transmitted through the scan line 101. When the scan signal transmitted through the scan line 101 is at a high level, the TFT 103 conducts, so that data voltage applied on the data line 102 can be output to each of the plurality of pixel electrodes 100. Liquid crystal (LC) molecules between each of the plurality of pixel electrodes 100 and a common line 105 rotate to display different gray levels based on a voltage difference between the data voltage received by each of the plurality of pixel electrodes 100 and voltage provided by the common line 105.
However, a breaking G sometimes occurs in the data line 102 or in the scan line 101 during the LCD panel manufacturing process. Generally speaking, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) repair is performed to repair a broken line found in the data line 102 or in the scan line 101 before cell processes are conducted. Otherwise, the LCD panel is scrapped nowadays if any of the data line 102 or the scan line 101 remains to be broken after cell processes are conducted, which causes unnecessary waste, affects the product yield, and increases the manufacturing cost of the LCD panel.